As is well known in the art, various ECM based apparatus have been developed to regenerate tissue. Illustrative are the ECM based apparatus, i.e. grafts and endografts, disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,795,027, 7,910,791, 7,905,826, and 8,025,896 and U.S. application Ser. No. 11/547,348.
The ECM material employed in the noted apparatus will, in most instances, induce host tissue proliferation, bioremodeling, and regeneration of tissue structures.
A major drawback of the noted ECM based apparatus, as well as most known apparatus, is that the means employed to secure the apparatus to tissue often comprise or include a permanent structure that remains in the body, i.e. non-biodegradable. As is well known in the art, such structures (or devices) can, and in most instances will, cause irritation and undesirable biologic responses in the surrounding tissue.
Such structures (and devices) are also prone to failure, resulting in severe adverse consequences, e.g., ruptured vessels.
A further drawback of known ECM apparatus is that the means employed to secure the apparatus to tissue is often ineffective. In the case of an ECM based endograft that is deployed in a cardiovascular vessel, if the endograft is not placed in intimate contact with the vessel wall, blood can, and in most instances will, pool between the endograft and vessel wall. The can result in severe adverse consequences, including vascular thrombosis.
There is thus a need for improved ECM devices or constructs that employ biocompatible and biodegradable securing means that effectively and safely secure the ECM constructs to tissue.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide ECM constructs that substantially reduce or eliminate the drawbacks and disadvantages associated with conventional ECM based apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide ECM constructs that that employ biocompatible and biodegradable securing means that effectively and safely secure the ECM constructs to tissue.
It is another object of the present invention to provide. ECM constructs that can administer one or more pharmacological or therapeutic agents to a subject.